1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in apparatus for coating objects, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an apparatus for coating the outer periphery of tubular objects with powdered coating materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that steel or metallic pipes and the like, whether disposed above ground or underground, are subject to a great amount of corrosion or other damage from the elements surrounding the pipe. In order to reduce damage to the metallic material of the pipe, the outer periphery of the pipe is frequently coated with a suitable material which resits the erosive effects of the surrounding elements. One particular coating material in widespread use is a powdered material which is usually applied to the pipe by an electrostatic coating method, such as that shown in the Probst et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,439,649. There are certain disadvantages in the application of the dry or powdered materials, however, in that there is frequently a great amount of overspray, which results in a wastage of material, and it is frequently difficult to provide a substantial uniform coating over the entire outer periphery of the pipe.